


Everyone keeps you from me (They keep you from me)

by Ivana_anavI



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fast Cars, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Sexual Tension, Soft Josie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivana_anavI/pseuds/Ivana_anavI
Summary: Hear.I hear a noise,Winding,The engine howls,I hear everything around me more intensely.My ears are buzzing.It's red,Five - breathFourYellowThree - exhaleTwoOneGreen - the racing flag is lowered "START!!" - gasHosie fanfic about Hope being fan of car races and Josie who has broken heart because of Jade. Will they meet? We will see if that is fate.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Everyone keeps you from me (They keep you from me)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hi!  
> Idk if anyone will read this but this thought was going through my head constantly so there it is :)   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, idk when will I post next. And yeah sorry for my English not my native language

Hear.   
I hear a noise, Winding,   
The engine howls,   
I hear everything around me more intensely My ears are buzzing.   
It's red,   
Five - breath   
Four  
Yellow   
Three - exhale   
Two   
One   
Green - the racing flag is lowered "START!!" - gas   
Suddenly everything quieted down, In front of me I only see the road, the road I have to win. The BMW M5 is slower at first, but I’m slowly catching up because it’s amazing when changing gears. Ah I love BMW.

And I know, this life is only for strong ones you don't have much luck if you aren't first.  
So I give gas and change tracks while inside of me seethes adrenaline in the blood.

I follow every sign, streets are long and I saw her again. She was standing in the corner, holding coffee with her friends in front of the cafe. Long legs, beautiful skin tone, dark brown hair. Cool outfit has style, I wonder how it would look in ... Ah Hope focus. And with the fastest speed I could get she caught my attention again. AGAIN? Who is she? Why does she radiate that energy and gives me something in my heart. It attracts me like a magnet. I need to get laid and forget some stranger i don't even know. 

Back to the road. 

There's only one car left in front of me. Oh it's Penelope and hers Mercedes. A great car, if i can say that, as opposed to the person inside. Penelope ... is complicated. I can say very complicated. We were best friends, she was always there with me and I with her. We went through everything together. From the first step, the first love, the loss of loved ones and everything that a person can live with one person, we have always been together. Our parents were good friends maybe because of that, we lived in the same neighborhood and shared similar dreams and opinions about everything. We loved cars. Girls our age played with barbies and dolls, but not us. Cars and just cars.

Ok Penelope was obsessed with Mercedes, she said it was the best brand car in the world and that when she grows up she will definitely take one, but I wasn’t like that. To me, all the cars were great, I didn’t have a favorite brand (although BMW somehow appeals to me the most) because every car has its own soul and needs to be given the same attention as other vehicles. You have to understand it, see what it is missing and try to fix it.

Let's go back to Penelope and how one day our friendship was destroyed and everything we had built over the years simply disappeared. 

I know it will sound silly to someone that we have ruined our relationship because of an ordinary girl, but trust is important to me and she has broken it.

I was in a relationship with Ana who was actually the only person I really loved. High school, everything around me is wonderful and beautiful, I have Ana by my side, MG and Penelope also. Final year and we all decided to go to the same college. Can it get any better? 

And so MG and I still decided to go to a party, even though the two of us aren’t some fans of over-gathering, alcohol and dancing (actually MG likes it secretly), which Penelope and Ana went to because they just love such gatherings. We entered the house and separated to find our group of people we knew. There's Raf and Jed, talking about something. I didn’t want to say hello, maybe that is a little rude of me, but I just wanted to see Ana because I missed her so much. I SAW HER, on the stairs and holding hands with Penelope? What, why are they so close now? I walk through the crowd following them all. They seem to be going upstairs. Um, weird. I took a little faster steps towards them and suddenly I collided with MG.

"There they are." I said   
" Let's go to them." He tells me.   
I nodded and saw them enter the room. What's and why in the room? I'm starting to panic. MG looked at me with a suspicious expression on his face. He said to wait a minute in front of the door. That's what we did. We opened the door and saw a scene we didn’t want to admit we already knew was going on. Penelope was over Ana shirtless and Ana topless on the bed with messy hair. I started vomiting. Is that how my best friend and girlfriend stab me in the back? To sleep and see each other behind my back. Wasn't I enough for Anna? Did I do something wrong?

That night I just went home crying all the way and locked myself in the room so no one would come in. Of course Penelope tried to come back to me saying that Ana did that to her, but that is the same guilt, they were both wrong and I just told her to disappear from my life. She didn't because she was everywhere where I go but she didn't interact with me so that is a plus.

MG was with me all that semester, he was a real friend and he helped me go through that hell, where I had to pass by them and he would always hug me when they did. Just when I got over Ana and when it started to get better and hope to continue living stronger than ever something worst happened in my life. 

My parents were returning home from my graduation ceremony by car when a truck in the opposite direction came into their lane and smashed their car into tiny pieces. The truck driver survived, but Klaus and Hayley Mikealson did not. My parents did not survive. My dad who was always there with me, kept me like an eye in his head and understood my every decision and my mom who was the greatest support and love I felt. 

It was a moment that crushed every part of my body and completely beat me up and made me an insensitive person who don't give a fuck for everyone. Maybe only MG and her auts but that is all. I closed my feelings deep in my heart and locked it, threw that key as far as possible and if someone doesn’t catch it no one will see the old Hope again. I won't allow them to see me again. 

I’m a new Hope Mikealson who likes to play with someone else’s feelings and do it just for fun. Every other night someone new. Yes that was done to me by Penelope and a lack of love from my parents. Can I go back to the old? Probably not. MG is still the only one who somewhat sees old me still there, but that’s because I have trust in him. We live together, he is like a brother to me. Aunts are worried about me and I appreciate that, but I just don't want to care about everything right now. 

Ah here are the tears while driving, great. 

I wiped it off and added more gas. Penelope's weak point is the curve. She doesn't know how to drift well yet. It’s maybe because of Mercedes it’s hard to do it on it. That's why I have a BMW that is simply magical about it. Here's a diversion. My transmission is in first gear and I drift. Uuu the sound of tires tearing I LOVE IT. 

Hahaha of course I crossed her and opened the window showing her middle finger. Finish is in 100 meters and i changed gear to the fifth gear and cross the first line with lightning speed. 

FIRST. The prize is mine. Yes, this is an illegal race, but there are still prizes. There are no police, which is good, they usually always are and they start arresting. A light $ 30,000 goes to me and MG. The feeling is too good. Getting out of the car, a hug from my best friend awaits me. Uh thank you for existing MG I really needed this.

"Well that's my Hope !!! You're first and that drift was "shows the chef kiss.  
Here's the smile on my face. 

"You know we need to celebrate this definitely and that's why I'm going to make you go to a new club in the city that's opening today, maybe meet someone new. Huh? Huh?" He laughed and winked at me.

"Well of course even if I lost I would still go and kill myself from alcohol." 

"Can you believe we are this now? Before in high school we didn't want a shred of alcohol, and now we're a little short of becoming real alcoholics." 

"True, you speaking just facts. And when does it open?" 

"At 10 which means we only have 2 hours to get ready, let's hurry find something nice to wear and I want to see you today in the action of looking for someone you really want to meet okay?" 

"Who?" 

"You know dam well who. Oh MG she's so cute, I need to meet her and khm khm." He imitates me with an irritating high voice trying to play me. 

"You know what MG? Fuck you!" Instead of the middle finger I did heart with my hands with my bitchy face. 

"You drive?" MG ask. 

"Off course that i drive I don't want to die." Hope said with smile and smirk. 

"Hey Hope you know what? Fuck you too!" We die of laughing in a car.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. This chapter was just introduction to character so that is why there is almost non of hosie:( i am sorry but I didn't know how to put them to meet that fast. I am not that much on twitter i mean I post nothing on that but myb i should? Idk  
> Its @so_hosie and yeah that is it. Hope i will write soon. Bye<3


End file.
